<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Milking by TheEvangelion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736277">Milking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion'>TheEvangelion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Breast Play, Dom Lena Luthor, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fetish, Heavy BDSM, Hucow, Humiliation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Hucow, Lesbian Lactation, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Lifestyle BDSM, Milking, Mistress, Mistress Lena Luthor, Nipple Play, Nipple Pumping, Office Humiliation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Situational Humiliation, Sub Kara Danvers, breast milk, lesbian bdsm, lesbian porn, lesbian smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill: I know this is kinda weird but I have a big lactation fetish and I haven't seen you do that before. Would you write Dom!Lena training her girlfriend Sub!Kara's nipples to lactate as part of a humiliation/arousal and BDSM thing pretty please?</p><p>SMUT. TOTAL, KINKY, FETISH SMUT. TWs INSIDE.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="sc-1sp3zau-0 eZXWbx sc-1di2uql-0 cMsraS">
      <p>
        <em>[TW: D/s, LACTATION, HUCOW, LIFESTYLE M/s, SLIGHT DUB-CON, ORGASM CONTROL/VERY *VERY* FETISH-SPECIFIC.]</em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“Mistress,” Kara mumbled and winced. “Mistress my nipples really hurt.”</p>
      <p>Lena felt that was quite obvious, and yet she couldn’t help but smirk and grow hot with arousal. Kara’s pink nipples had been so puffy and small less than an hour ago, now they were so thick and red, sore and only growing sorer with each mechanical pull of the pumps suckling them hard and fat.</p>
      <p>“And yet you’re so turned on, baby?” Lena slipped her latex fingers through her slick cunt folds, unsurprised by the slippery mess she discovers. “I can’t help but think you quite like the consistency of your new milking routine?”</p>
      <p>“Can I please cum without the pumps, Mistress?” Kara whispers with puppy-dog eyes, but they both know she doesn’t really mean it. “I’ll be such a good girl, please?”</p>
      <p>The machine hums with each pull, sucking, releasing, sucking, releasing. It was almost a comforting background noise now, Lena thinks. Three one hour sessions a day, she would attach the pumps to her pretty girl’s aching nipples, grinning when the vacuum finally bit and latched on, yanking them stiff and taut with hard undulating pressure.</p>
      <p>“Maybe once we finally get your nipples wet, baby.” Lena just grabs both of her tender breasts, squeezing them until her pretty girl gasps and tries to twist away from her hard touch. “You’re going to look so pretty when you can’t help getting your t-shirts wet, or when I fuck you over my desk at work and you can’t help but watch your tits bead and drip everywhere…”</p>
      <p>Kara just moans and rolls her hips with embarrassed, anguished, blinding arousal. With that, Lena just leans down and pecks her temple. Then her cheek next, then the side her jaw for good measure.</p>
      <p>Lena lingers, her voice husking and low, "You're going to look so cute and embarrassed licking your fucking milk up off my desk, I might just have to fuck you again afterwards for being such a good girl—”</p>
      <p>"Yes please, Mistress." Kara frantically nods. “I’ll be a good girl and take it, I’ll do whatever you say.”</p>
      <p>***</p>
      <p>When Lena gets home from work, there’s a sense of procedure as she unwinds in the hall. The purse is hung, the coat removed, the shoes kicked off in a small pile for Kara to tidy-up later on. She can smell her dinner cooking, that and the soft smell of scented candles from the bathroom.</p>
      <p>She imagines her good girl dripping and clean fresh from a long bath, unwinding on a moment to moment basis in her own little insular ways too. But Lena also hears that familiar background sound, humming, sucking, mechanical and exactly on time — she realises as she glances at her watch. It’s fills her with a sense of total erotic control that her good girl never misses a session, always on time, always obedient.</p>
      <p>She finds Kara curled up on the bed, whimpering and naked, her sensitive nipples tugged relentlessly while the pumps do their job.</p>
      <p>“Poor baby,” Lena clambers over the mattress and kisses her temple. “You must be so, so, sore and desperate—” Her fingers trace softly around the tight sensitive rings of flesh on her tits where the pumps have latched. “You were a good girl and did all three sessions today?”</p>
      <p>“Yes Mistress,” Kara whispers, tight in her throat, her eyes clenched completely shut. “I did an extra half-hour session today. I thought… I thought if I worked really hard you might let me cum tonight?”</p>
      <p>It makes Lena laugh slightly.</p>
      <p>“Such a little overachiever, princess.” She hums, pecks her blonde crown, then her temple, her lips hovering against her ear. “You’re really sure you want an orgasm? Wouldn’t you rather have a nice hard ruin? You’re always so sweet and snuggly after you’ve been ruined.”</p>
      <p>“The orgasm please, Mistress,” Kara pants. “I’m tired of ruins,” she whines slightly.</p>
      <p>“Well, sweetheart. It’s your choice, you make all the rules after all.” Lena is soft yet sarcastic, sweet but not serious. “Here, let me just help you—” She reaches over towards the power dial on the pumping machine.</p>
      <p>“What are you doing?” Kara whimpers.</p>
      <p>When Lena turns the power setting higher, almost all the way, it earns a deep hard cry. She watches with utter, consuming arousal when her princess curls forward helplessly — desperate to pull the pumps off and yet not that stupid.</p>
      <p>The pumps work faster this time, harder, sucking her nipples much deeper into the vacuum barrels. They swell, sink, swell, sink, and Lena can’t help but find it adorable how the sensation turns Kara utterly inside out.</p>
      <p>“Fifteen more minutes on the higher setting, then you can have your orgasm with the pumps on low.” She pats the chastity belt, or what little of it is exposed between Kara’s clenching thighs. “You’re being such a good girl, princess.” She pulls Kara’s neck back with a hard, careful fistful of hair. “Just look how big and swollen your poor little tits get,” she murmurs, hot and throatily.</p>
      <p>It makes Kara blush and shrivel with embarrassment, and Lena feels it’s an excellent symptom that she is well and truly earning her orgasms. Checks and balances, she thinks.</p>
      <p>“Thank you, Mistress.”</p>
      <p>***</p>
      <p>They’re always so fat and swollen after a long milking session, Lena thinks. They make perfect little toys to pull and tug on while they cuddle, tease and twist, hurt and reward.</p>
      <p>“Mistress please,” Kara whispers, her voice full of arousal and embarrassment.</p>
      <p>“I can’t help it, princess.” Lena murmurs against the back of her neck, pressing herself closer into the spine against her chest. “They’re just so fun…”</p>
      <p>Her nipples get so fat and thick off her chest when Lena plays with them nicely, and they get so much more fatter and thicker when she isn’t nice at all. Lena twists them hard, tugs, squeezes each nipple, kisses the crook of the whimperer’s neck and whispers dirty things.</p>
      <p>Then, she feels it.</p>
      <p>A slight wetness on her fingers.</p>
      <p>“Good girl,” Lena softens her touch, rubbing and massaging gently this time. “See, three months of training and all your hard-work is paying off—” She slips her index and middle finger over the flat of her girlfriend’s tongue.</p>
      <p>“Is that?” Kara whimpers, sucking her Mistress’s fingers deeper into her hot wet mouth.</p>
      <p>“Milk, or at least it’s getting there.” Lena pecks the side of her jaw. “Good girl, you can have an orgasm tonight — a little one, at least.”</p>
      <p>***</p>
      <p>Once a week, Lena fucks her in the absence of the pumps.</p>
      <p>If Lena gets what she wants, then Kara gets what she wants too — an orgasm.</p>
      <p>“Please Mistress,” Kara huffs and pants, thrusting her hips backwards on to the slick strap-on attacking her cunt. “Please, please, please I’m so fucking close.”</p>
      <p>Instinctively, Lena reaches underneath her submissive’s chest and starts to gently work her nipples, rubbing them, pulling them slightly, working them for the slut-drip.</p>
      <p>“There we go,” Lena sighs happily when a little wetness beads and coats her fingers. “Suck them clean while you cum, princess—” Kara latches and sucks the fingers almost instantly into the back of her throat.</p>
      <p>“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she mumbles into her Mistress’s fingers, sucking, panting, coming so hard it makes sweat drip down her back. “You’re the Queen of my fucking universe.”</p>
      <p>“I know,” Lena chuckles slightly, but then she growls and thrusts deep and hard. “I know I am, princess.”</p>
      <p>***</p>
      <p>Kara cries with embarrassment in the corner of Lena’s office. Her arms are restrained in a pretty box-tie behind her back, shoulders pulled backwards, her breasts sitting perky and high-up on display.</p>
      <p>She wants to cover the wet patches on her t-shirt desperately, and the fact that she can’t only adds to both of their pent-up arousal.</p>
      <p>“Poor baby, your breasts must feel so full.” Lena taps the keyboard absent-mindedly, almost disinterested by the dripping circle-shaped marks on her girlfriend’s top. “When did we last express you again?”</p>
      <p>“Two days ago, Mistress.” Kara blinks away tears.</p>
      <p>“Two days?” Lena stops and feigns shock. “I bet your nipples are so swollen and throbbing baby, do your tits feel too solid and sensitive to bear yet?”</p>
      <p>“Since yesterday night, Mistress.”</p>
      <p>“Ah that’s right!” Lena clicks her fingers, remembering. “You chose the orgasm instead of the emptying. Which reminds me, what are you choosing today baby?”</p>
      <p>“Can’t I have both, Mistress?” It makes Lena laugh and shake her head, as though her pretty girl is so silly for even asking it. “The emptying please, Mistress,” Kara whispers, embarrassed, her eyes narrowed with utter unkempt arousal.</p>
      <p>“Come and get on all fours on the desk, baby.” Lena pats the surface and puts her seldom items aside to make room. “But, don’t take your t-shirt off. I’m afraid we don’t have much time before my meeting, I’ll just have to empty your pretty nipples through the material I’m afraid.”</p>
      <p>“But it would only take you a minute to undo the box-tie?” Kara almost pleads.</p>
      <p>“I know,” Lena pushes a crimson-lipped smile, blinking and totally unbothered. “But where would be the fun in that?”</p>
      <p>Kara nods and accepts her Mistress’s will, then she allows Lena to help her dig out a manageable position on the desk. She props herself on her knees and her pink tear-stained cheek, her arms still so tight and square behind her spine. Good girl, Lena always takes the sting out of predicament with those two little words. <em>Good girl</em>.</p>
      <p>“I barely have to touch you,” Lena observes as she grazes and slips her fingers over Kara’s swollen chest. “See?” She pulls a hand away, letting her girlfriend peer at the white tiny drips on her fingers.</p>
      <p>Slowly, Lena slips her hands back under the whimperer’s chest. Her nipples are easy to find through the t-shirt, fat and protruding and fucking desperate to be emptied. Normally, she would be rough and precise, tugging and squeezing hard enough to make Kara’s toes curl. She doesn’t go there this time. Instead, she’s gentle, massaging her almost.</p>
      <p>“What a terrible mess you make,” Lena sighs at the tiny little puddles on her shiny desk. “You’re utterly soaking this t-shirt, among other things…”</p>
      <p>“Can’t I have the pumps, Mistress?” Kara whimpers.</p>
      <p>It takes Lena by surprise. The pumps, generally speaking, were for training and punishment. A tool for embarrassment, a fast-track pass to Kara’s sub-space, they were an implement for obedience that usually had to be instructed a little forcefully rather than relented at Kara’s own request.</p>
      <p>“Are my hands not enough for you, little girl?” Lena’s tone is throbbingly offended, but on the inside she’s amused and titillated.</p>
      <p>“No Mistress! Of course—of course they are.” She pants, her words frantic and sincere. “But, it’s just… the pumps make it so fast to empty and… it really hurts being this full.”</p>
      <p>“Alright baby,” Lena pecks her temple and gently lets go of her chest. “But you’re wearing that t-shirt for the rest of today.” She smiles wickedly.</p>
      <p>“But Mistress!”</p>
      <p>“You’re not going anywhere important, in fact you’re staying right here in my office.” Lena gets up from her chair and goes looking for what she needs. “I have a meeting to get to, it’ll take me an hour or so. You can wear those pumps for the entire duration and lick that fucking desk clean. When I get back…” She turns over her shoulder, unable to stifle her grin at the wide-eyed princess panting on the desk. “I’ll give you a nice long edge, princess, just because you’ve been such a good girl.”</p>
      <p>“Mistress?” Kara whispers after her girlfriend, and it makes Lena stop and turn around. “I love you.” She grins.</p>
      <p>“I love you too, idiot.” Lena rolls her eyes. “Clean yourself up. I have spare clothes in the closet, you can change before we go home — I’ll take you to get dinner… well.” She pauses, glancing at the drips and little puddles all over her desk. “If you’re still hungry.”</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <a href="http://theevangelion.tumblr.com">FIND A BONUS CHAPTER PLUS A FUCK TON OF EXCLUSIVE/COOL NEW STUFF HERE!</a>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="sc-1sp3zau-0 eZXWbx sc-1di2uql-0 cMsraS">
      <p>
        <em>Prompt for G*: “I’ve never had an idea that I’ve wanted you to fill but Milking got me so worked up! Please do a sequel? Kara getting embarrassed/humiliated about her “bigger” nipples/Lena doing HARD humiliation play about her tits. Lena biting them/punishing them. Kara accidentally slipping into really deep sub-space and calling Lena Mommy and Lena suddenly just being so gentle and loving and making it all better."</em>
      </p>
      <p>(TW: <span class="u"><strong>HIGH-KEY HUMILIATION/KINDA BODY-SHAMEY KINK</strong></span>, Lactation/Hucow, Nipple Torture, MDLG-ish ending with aftercare!)</p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>AN: I’m going to hell and I blame you all unreservedly, but jokes aside this one is a little bit darker with </strong>
        </em>
        <span class="u">
          <em>
            <strong>consensual</strong>
          </em>
        </span>
        <em>
          <strong> humiliation/body-shaming and I don’t want you to read it if you might find those kinks triggering/not good brain feels.</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>“You could never leave now, you know—” Lena idly retraces her footsteps back and forth, swinging her suede flogger round and around in the air. “You’re mine forever, princess. You think boys wouldn’t laugh if they saw those things?” She nods towards Kara’s swollen, beading nipples.</p>
      <p>“Meaner please,” Kara whispers almost silently beneath her breath.</p>
      <p>Lena pauses responsively, her lips pushing into a wickedly amused smirk.</p>
      <p>“Disgusting little bitch,” Lena croons sweetly, as though it’s term of endearment. “You want meaner, I’ll give you meaner.”</p>
      <p><em>More, </em>Kara thinks to herself desperately and feels utterly immune to the sting of the words. When Lena is cruel-tongued and teases her mercilessly, quipping, insulting, Kara drips in places that make her feel so dirty and whorish and good.</p>
      <p>Good because it was just a game.</p>
      <p>Good because her body reacted as though it wasn’t.</p>
      <p>In the center of the playroom, Kara stands with parted feet and her hands tied taut above her head. It leaves her exposed, writhing, twisting her wrists hard despite the fact she doesn’t want to escape — she just wants <em>release</em>.</p>
      <p>Mistress had made her wait for her emptying longer than she had been made to wait before. It left her tits so tight and sore, her nipples oversensitive, far bigger and swollen than they usually were.</p>
      <p>Kara had beaded and dripped helplessly for two days straight. In the moments that Lena edged her, pinning her against the wall by her throat and slipping a hand up her skirt to tease her constantly wet cunt — responsively, Kara felt her nipples bead and roll, the milk travelling in drips that dribbled down her tits and belly.</p>
      <p>“Such pretty, big, heavy <em>fucking</em> udders for target practice.” Lena sighs and starts to twist and gather up the falls of her floggers. “Do you have a preference which one I slap the slut-drip out of first?” She casts an unbothered, disinterest look at her princess.</p>
      <p>“I love it when you call me a slut, it makes me feel so stupid and dirty,” Kara whispers, her eyes half-slitted as though her Mistress is an entire sun. “More please, Mistress?”</p>
      <p>Lena flogs her breasts in a perfect figure-eight, four points, then six points, each strike punching her tits with an almost unbearable thuddy whack that got her ribs push-pulling. Her nipples were unbearably sensitive, but Mistress didn’t care, she only grins at the panting huffs and pinkening skin.</p>
      <p>“You are a slut.” Lena exhales calmly, eyes trained perfectly on her targets. “You’re a filthy whore. You’re a pretty plaything. You’re a silly little crybaby who has to cover your drippy fucking big nipples in public any time you have a dirty thought because—” Lena grins, bringing the flogger around and catching the very edges of her beading nipples. “It amuses me, and it turns me on, and the only thing that gets that little whore-knot between your legs worked up anymore is when you have to cry and beg me to lift your t-shirt and milk you.”</p>
      <p>Kara grunts and moans, crying silent fat tears, twisting her thighs tight to get a little friction where she wants it the most. Mistress slows, allowing her floggers to fall across her tender chest in softer strokes that felt soothing, and then they were finally put away back on their hooks.</p>
      <p>“I bet if I squeezed them right now you would spray everywhere, wouldn’t you?” Lena doesn’t even turn around when she says it, just letting the statement hang there crudely.</p>
      <p>“Yes Ma’am,” Kara whispers and catches her breath. “I think I would.”</p>
      <p>“It must be so embarrassing knowing that I could do that to you anywhere, anytime I felt like it. In fact, maybe I should visit you at work and let everyone see what a good obedient slut you are...”</p>
      <p>“At work, Mistress?” It makes Kara breathe harder, her head full of embarrassing thoughts, her cunt tingling with the tiny crush she had on her boss. “You… you wouldn’t do that, Ma’am.”</p>
      <p>“Wouldn’t what?” Lena finally turns, her emerald eyes amused and glimmering. “Go and talk shop with Cat Grant, tell you to lift your blouse and milk a spray out of you right there in her office? I wouldn’t do that?” Lena walks back over, both eyebrows lifting. “Don’t you think she would find it cute watching you mop-up the mess while you cried?”</p>
      <p>Out of nowhere, Lena reaches forward and grabs her girlfriend’s nipples with a slow relentless tug, expressing them with a long hard pull that earns a tiny spray from each.</p>
      <p>“I could send you to work with holes cut-out of your blouse so everyone can see your big fucking dripping tits and you would do it. I don’t even need to ask, I know you would, that’s how much of a dirty little whore you are.”</p>
      <p>“I would cry about it, at least give me that much?” Kara husks slightly, her eyes closed and her brain emptying outwards.</p>
      <p>***</p>
      <p>“Mistress,” Kara whimpers and feels her cunt flex and clench on nothing. “Oh god, oh god, please—”</p>
      <p>Lena sucks her tits hard and relentless, sucking, pulling the nipple into her mouth, lashing it with her tongue, drawing a mouthful of slut-drip and then spitting it on Kara’s dripping belly.</p>
      <p>“Disgusting little whore,” Lena laughs, smoothing her slippery black latex palm over her shaking, glistening belly. “Next time we do this I won’t express you, princess, you can just hang their by your wrists with a coathanger fastened to your fucking tits. You won’t drip all over my nice clean floor then, will you princess?” She slaps her, hard.</p>
      <p>“No Ma’am—” Kara sobs too hard to add anything else.</p>
      <p>It’s difficult to explain the tears, Kara thinks. A predicament that could never be expressed coherently to any of her vanilla friends: how awful it felt, how much she wanted more, how desperately it turned her on when Mistress made her cry and just let her own and have that emotional reckoning. Afterwards, in the come down, it always felt as though she had just ran a marathon. Kara…</p>
      <p>She felt as though she were getting to her twentieth mile now.</p>
      <p>“I don’t care if you cry yourself blue in the face,” Lena says it so calmly, but she hesitates for a moment and moves the hair stuck to her cheek away — her palm cupping and cradling her jaw. “All mine, always mine now princess, you couldn’t leave me if you tried.” She pecks her temple.</p>
      <p>The words feel wonderful, and yet Kara cries harder. She cries because she’s in that delicious basement level of her subspace where tears are just inevitable, she cries because her breasts hurt and throb, she cries because Lena has walked back towards her toy cupboard—the cunt taming and slut-shaming emporium, she always jokes—and that meant one thing and one thing only.</p>
      <p>
        <em>More punishment.</em>
      </p>
      <p>“Mistress please,” Kara wails, twisting on the spot with utter exhaustion. “I can’t take much more.”</p>
      <p>“Yes you can,” Lena adds without sting. “A fucking you’ve earned, a fucking you will get. It’s all just checks and balances, Kara, whether you’re tired is inconsequential to me.”</p>
      <p>The safe sturdiness of the words makes Kara melt and slip deeper into her subspace. Kara nods silently, then nods again, her neck hung and slack as though it can barely support her own dumb pretty head anymore.</p>
      <p>“Thank you, Ma’am,” she groans in her throat, husking and relit.</p>
      <p>***</p>
      <p>Three fingers works three orgasms out of her in quick succession — separate, inexorably connected, each riding the last wave of the other.</p>
      <p>It was delicious. The way Lena hooked them deep into her cunt and rocked them back and forth so fast and violent — it damn near knocked the air of the crybaby’s chest. But by the third orgasm it begins to hurt, her muscles can only contract for so long, her body only has so much in the tank.</p>
      <p>Lena doesn’t care despite the panting sobs, her teeth latched into a bobbing nipple that is finally and painfully empty. Lena bites them, nips them, sucks her tits in succession as deep and hard as she can, laughing at how big they are, teasing her princess mercilessly.</p>
      <p>When Kara feels her Mistress start to work the fist — she’s done.</p>
      <p>She wants it, desperately.</p>
      <p>She’s just too deep and out of her own head.</p>
      <p>“Mommy!” Kara snaps her hips backwards and screams that word so loud, her chest cracking into a silent sob, her cunt still tight from the last orgasm and too sensitive. “Mommy,” she whimpers and can’t make sense of herself or what she needs.</p>
      <p>There’s a long, endless silence that feels gentle and appraising. Kara doesn’t open her eyes, she’s too exhausted, too out of her own head, too empty in every sense of the word. She just hangs there, almost. Her weight bearing through her wrists and shoulders, hips sank and feet useless.</p>
      <p>“It’s a stop. It’s a full stop—” Kara hears the sound of latex gloves snapping off the wrist. Then, warm sturdy palms find her hips and gently guide her back on to her feet. “We’re finished, you’re okay, I’ve got you…” Lena gets her shoulders underneath Kara’s arms, giving her something to lean into while the rope is untied.</p>
      <p>“It was so much fun I just…” Kara heaves, her entire body shaking and empty.</p>
      <p>“You’re just finished, and that’s okay, because I’m here and I’m going to take very good care of you.” Lena pecks her cheek, then her neck. “Here we go,” she whispers, gently bringing Kara’s numb arms back down.</p>
      <p>“Mommy,” Kara whispers, stupidly, desperate and revelling in the softness.</p>
      <p>Lena just pushes a slow, soft smile and gently folds Kara’s arms into her chest. Then, she closes the proximity and tucks her princess in to her chest. Just holding her, rubbing her back, letting her settle and come back to planet earth.</p>
      <p>“Bath time,” Lena murmurs, deciding to make herself useful.</p>
      <p>***</p>
      <p>Kara sinks into the back of the porcelain, bobbing her fingers in the bubbles, half-asleep and thoroughly finished with her marathon.</p>
      <p>Lena just cleans her up and fusses with a sense of removal, or maybe it’s just an absent-minded endeavour — as though it’s so natural it requires no speech or thought.</p>
      <p>Lena is still Mistress, Mommy, all of it on top of the other, the only authority in the universe as far as Kara is concerned. But, she’s also being woefully gentle. Kara appreciates it, she knows better than to bring it up.</p>
      <p>Lena is gentle in that kind of way that needs no thank-you, gentle in that terse and silent manner that assures she’s doing it because it’s what <em>she wants</em> to do. Kara feels so safe, so small, so tiny and unimportant.</p>
      <p>“I love the way you look,” Lena hums, slipping her palm gently over two sensitive breasts that feel so much better in the hot water. “You know that, right?” She levels a serious look.</p>
      <p>Kara knows, but she wants more.</p>
      <p>“Will you keep telling me, please?” Kara mumbles and closes her eyes.</p>
      <p>“You’re so pretty, Kara.” Lena cranes over the edge of the bath and pecks her lips, then the tip of her nose. “You’re beautiful, and your body is perfect, and if ever you want to stop then that is always—”</p>
      <p>“I don’t.” Kara opens her eyes suddenly, adjusting back to reality. “Stop, I mean, Mistress. I find it hot…” She nods down to her chest.</p>
      <p>“Me too,” Lena smirks on it. “Just as long as you feel safe, that’s all that matters.”</p>
      <p>“You really punished them earlier.”</p>
      <p>“Mhm. I did, and I’ll do it again.” Lena’s lips move further down, pecking her collarbone, her sternum, then gently over her small nipples. “All in good time, no need to be excitable.” She pulls away, grinning.</p>
      <p>“Fuck.” Kara closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. “I still have so many chores to do. I should have put something in the slow cooker this morning—”</p>
      <p>“Stop.”</p>
      <p>“Stop what?”</p>
      <p>“Fretting. Trying to be perfect. Take your pick, just stop.” Kara opens her eyes again, and Lena’s expression is about as loving and tender-eyed as one woman could possibly be. “I’ll order pizza, or whatever you want. We can watch Ducktales and just be lazy and gentle tonight.”</p>
      <p>“Does lazy and gentle mean…”</p>
      <p>“I’ll give you a back rub?” Lena finishes the thought, rolling her eyes at the silliness. “Of course I will, after dinner, before bedtime, somewhere in the middle.”</p>
      <p>“Thanks Mommy,” Kara can’t help herself.</p>
      <p>“Keep calling me that and I’m going to start dressing you in pink tulle and frilly socks—” Lean stops all of a sudden, as though its the best idea she’s had in the longest time.</p>
      <p>“Sounds hot, doesn’t it?” Kara grins at her, giddy.</p>
      <p>“Well…” Lena mulls it over. “We could do some online shopping tonight too, sure.”</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <a href="http://theevangelion.tumblr.com">Check out more dirty and fun stuff here along with exclusives!</a>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>